Squall Leonhart
Summary Squall Leonhart is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII. A young and aloof SeeD mercenary, others view him as cold and focused. The game's events cause Squall to question the way he has chosen to live his life, and he matures into a heroic and caring swordsman. Squall is later given the title Commander (委員長, Iinchō?, lit. Chairman). Squall's weapon, the Gunblade, is one of the most iconic weapons of the Final Fantasy series and is one of the few people to have mastered the notoriously tricky weapon, along with Seifer. Squall idolizes the mythical winged lion Griever, holding it as an ideal of courage and strength, traits he wishes to possess himself. The lion has come to be his symbol, the same way Rinoa is associated with angel wings. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A, higher with Limit Breaks | 4-A, higher with Limit Breaks | Low 2-C, higher with Limit Breaks | High 6-A to 4-A Name: Squall Leonhart Origin: Final Fantasy VIII Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, SeeD Commander, the Legendary SeeD Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Master Gunswordsmanship, Damage Boost/Explosion Manipulation (Via Gunblade trigger), Magic, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Life Stealing (Via Drain and Junctioning it to his attacks), limited Sealing (Can draw out and Seal enemy summons, using its power for himself), Limited Reactive Evolution (Via Junctioning. Can change his resistances/damage types based on what his opponent is using), Summoning, Energy Manipulation (Can manipulate energy to replicate various spells normally only available naturally to a Sorceress), Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Ice, Lightning, Holy, Water, and Earth variety), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Limited Dimensional Travel/Pocket Reality Manipulation (Various summons can create/draw enemies into a pocket reality to attack them and transport them back again),Barrier Creation/Damage Reduction (Via Protect and Shell), Levitation, Telekinesis (Able to call down meteors), Petrification, Time Manipulation (In the variety of speeding himself up and slowing down his enemy) Time Stop (Via Stop), Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation (Via Zombie/Card ability), Invulnerability (Via Junctioning, Squall can gain 100% immunity to elemental damage and statistic effects and even further to the point of where some of these abilities would heal him/Defend ability), Biological Absorption (Via Devour ability), Power Mimicry (Via Draw), Power Nullification (Via Silence/Lvl Down/Dispel/Curses), Sense Manipulation (Via Darkness, massively reduces the targets vision), Healing, Self-Destruction (Via Kamikaze), Durability Negation (Via Junctioning Death to his physical strikes, he can give his blows a chance to instantly kill the target and various other spells), Information Analysis (Via Scan), Attack Reflection (via Reflect), Statistics Amplification (Can Junction Guardian Forces to increase his stats. Can expend 10% of his HP to triple the damage of his next strike), Statistics Reduction (Meltdown reduces opponents Physical/Magic defence stat to 0), Limited Mind Manipulation/Empathic Manipulation (Via Confuse/Berserk), Damage Transferal (While summoning all damage Squall takes is transferred to his Guardian Force), Spatial Manipulation (Via Eden), Resurrection (Via Phoenix), Absolute Zero (Via Shiva), BFR (Via Leviathan) | Same as before | Same as before and Self-Sustenance (type 2), Acausality (Type 2). |-|Resistances= Via Junctioning Squall can gain Resistances to Time Manipulation, Time Stop, Sleep Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Petrification, Power Nullification (To his magic and limit breaks), Status Effect Inducement, Sense Manipulation (Specifically sight), Curse Manipulation, Statistics Reduction (Specifically his Physical/magic defence), Necromancy/Zombification (Able to resist a spell that turns the target into a Zombie/Undead), Berserk Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Transmutation, and Limited BFR Resistance | Same as before | By the final battle the Party gains resistance to Space-time Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Absorption (Can resist the process of the entire timeline being absorbed), Memory Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Void Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should scale to above Ifrit), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Solar System level (Should be a bit weaker then Eden), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning. | Universe level+ (Is capable of fighting Ultimecia in all of her forms, defeating her alongside the rest of the party), higher with Limit Breaks. Can ignore conventional durability with Junctioning | Multi-Continent level (GFs on the level of Ifrit possess this kind of power) to Multi-Solar System level+ (With GFs like Eden, who is capable of this) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to dodge attacks made of lightning) | Sub-Relativistic (Should scale to Gilgamesh) | FTL+ (Kept pace with Ultimecia) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Should be comparable to the Brothers GF while Junctioned) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ | Multi-Continent Class to Unknown Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take hit's from Ifrit) | Multi-Solar System level (Should scale to slightly less than Eden) | Universe level+ (Can tank attacks from Ultimecia in all forms) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with Lion Heart, much higher with projectiles and magic. Standard Equipment: The Lion Heart, a powerful gunblade made with the finest materials and gives Squall full access to his various Limit Breaks, including his most potent Limit Break, also named Lion Heart. Intelligence: Squall is noted by his instructors to have a remarkable aptitude for combat, starting his combat training at the age of six and mastering the Gunblade, a notoriously tricky weapon to use, by his teen years. Despite the memory loss that resulted from their use, Squall is also proficient in the use of Guardian Forces, Junctioning a variety of powerful creatures from Quetzalcoatl, to Bahamut, to the mighty Eden, amassing a wide range of magical attacks in the process. His prowess eventually grew to the point that he became the Legendary SeeD prophesied to bring an end to Ultimecia once and for all. Weaknesses: Junctioning Guardian Forces causes memory loss. Has a limited stock of spells to use. Squall must be hard-pressed to use his Limit Breaks unless he has buffed himself with Aura. He has to manually decide between some of his resistances, although they can be changed when he wants them to. Changing his resistances or Junctioning an ability to his strikes locks it out from being used elsewhere (Can't have Death Junctioned to his attacks and resistances at the same time as an example) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Draw and Stock/Cast:' Squall can absorb the energy from an opponent to recreate their magical powers. He can use this absorbed energy offensively to use the same ability on an opponent, or he can Junction it to become resistant/immune/strengthened by it. *'Junction:' Able to increase his statistics via absorbing energy from his opponents. Can grant himself resistance/immunity/strength with said energy. Can also attach the power to his physical attacks applying whatever effect the original ability inflicts (Can steal an instant death ability from his opponent and attach it to his physical attacks as an example) *'Guardian Forces (GFs):' Guardian Forces are mystical entities that claim dominion over the elements. Squall's superhuman abilities are a direct result of being Junctioned to multiple Guardian Forces, which he can temporarily manifest in a battle to assist him in combat. Squall's Guardian Forces are listed below: |-|Limit Breaks= *'Renzokuken (Sequential Sword):' The first stage of Squall's Limit Break is a series of slashes from his Gunblade that deal heavy damage, with the number of slashes being proportional to the amount of danger Squall is in. In addition, Squall always ends the attack with one of four powerful finishers. **'Rough Divide:' Hits a single opponent once, causing a fair amount of damage. **'Fated Circle:' Squall jumps into the air while charging energy into his Gunblade. At the peak of his jump, he spins in a circle, releasing a shockwave that damages all enemies. **'Blasting Zone:' Squall raises his Gunblade overhead, charges up and extends a pillar of energy to the outer atmosphere, and strikes all enemies with it to deal massive damage. **'Lion Heart:' Squall's ultimate finishing move. After striking a single opponent seventeen times, Squall finishes them with a powerful swing charged with energy, resulting in an explosion that deals massive damage. *'Revolver Drive:' An attack exclusive to Dissidia. Squall surrounds his gunblade in a red aura and charges forward towards the opponent, and if it hits, the attack deals constant damage |-|Guardian Force= *'Ifrit:' Uses a Fire-elemental attack called "Hellfire *'Shiva:' Uses a Ice-elemental attack called "Diamond Dust" *'Quetzalcoatl:' Uses a Lightning-elemental attack called "Thunder Storm." *'Siren:' Uses a Non-Elemental attack called Silent Voice. It also inflicts "Silence." *'Brothers:' Uses an Earth-Elemental attack called "Brotherly Love." *'Diabolos:' Uses a Gravity based attack that deals damage in relation to the enemies' maximum HP called "Dark Messenger." *'Carbuncle:' Grants Reflect status to party *'Leviathan:' Deals Water-Elemental Damage and attempts to Removes the enemy from the battlefield with a huge torrent of water. *'Pandemona:' Uses a Wind-Elemental attack called "Tornado Zone" *'Cerberus:' Enables the party to cast two or three magic spells in one turn *'Doomtrain:' Uses a Poison-Elemental Attack called "Runaway Train," Inflicts every status ailment at the same time. *'Alexander:' Uses a Holy-Elemental Attack called "Holy Judgment." *'Bahamut:' Uses a Non-Elemental Attack called "Mega-Flare" *'Odin:' Uses "Zantetsuken," which kills opponents instantly, this has a random chance to occur, and Squall has no Control over it. *'Phoenix:' Uses a Fire-Elemental attack called Rebirth Flame. Can resurrect fallen party members should they die. *'Eden:' Eden uses a Non-Elemental attack called "Eternal Breath" |-|Magic= *'Blizzard Barret:' Squall fires off a chunk of ice that homes in on its target. *'Fusilade:' Squall rapidly fires off a flurry of magical projectiles before sending the opponent flying with a string of lightning bolts. *'Fire Barret:' Squall launches three Fire projectiles that spread out and home in on their target. *'Thunder Barret:' Squall drags his opponent closer to him with a string of lightning bolts. *'Mystic Flurry:' Squall fires several ice projectiles that turn into lightning strikes, knocking the opponent into the floor. *'Doom:' Cuts an opponent's thread of life, forcing them to live on borrowed time (60 seconds), causing instant and immediate death once it runs out. *'Death:' Summons a reaper from a small void to strikes the foe with its scythe, instantly killing most of them. *'Drain:' Drains a portion of the target's health, healing the caster for the same amount. *'Firaga:' Launches an enormous fireball at an opponent. *'Thundaga:' Launches a large lightning bolt at an opponent. *'Blizaga:' Launches an enormous icicle at an opponent. *'Tornado:' Creates a mighty tornado damaging all opponents. *'Quake:' Creates a violent earthquake at an opponent's feet. *'Bio:' Inflicts a virulent poison upon an opponent. *'Demi:' Crushes the foe in an orb of gravity and reduces their HP by half. *'Holy:' Blasts the target with holy damage. *'Meltdown:' Shoots a powerful wave of energy at the target causing non-elemental damage, and reducing the enemy's physical/magical defense to 0. *'Meteor:' Summons meteors to bombard her targets for a brief period. *'Flare:' Blasts the target with non-elemental damage. *'Ultima:': Draws in large amounts of magical energy and unleashes it in a massive explosion upon the enemy, dealing non-elemental damage. *'Haste:' Speeds up time around the target, raising their effective movement and combat speed. *'Slow:' Slows down time around an opponent reducing their effective combat and movement speed. *'Aura:' Status magic that increases the chance of the affected character getting a Limit Break and allows them to get Limit Breaks outside of being in HP Critical health. Being under the effects of Aura boosts the character's Crisis Level, enhancing their Limit Breaks as well. *'Silence:' Prevents the foe from casting spells. *'Zombie:' Transmutes the target into a zombie, making them take damage from restorative effects. *'Sleep:' Puts the foe to sleep. *'Blind:' Creates a dark cloud in front of the opponent's eyes, greatly reducing accuracy. *'Confuse:' Greatly confuses the target causing them to use abilities/techniques at random. *'Berserk:' Drives a target berserk making them wildly attack you physically instead of using magic/hax. *'Break:' Turns a target to stone. *'Pain:' Inflicts Darkness, Silence, and Poison on the target. *'Scan:' Reveals strength, Defence, Weaknesses and detailed information on strategy and a personality on the target. *'Curaga:' Restore a large amount of HP. *'Esuna:' Removes harmful status effects. *'Reflect:' Generates a barrier that reflects Magic Attacks. *'Shell:' Greatly reduces magical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Protect:' Greatly reduces physical damage taken by generating a barrier. *'Triple:' Enables triple spell casting. *'Float:' Causes the party to float, allowing them to avoid ground-based effects. Note: Not to be confused with his alternate counterpart from Kingdom Hearts. Key: Disc 1-2 | Disc 3 | Disc 4 | Summons Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trevor Belmont (Castlevania) Trevor's Profile (Low 2-C Versions were used with speed equalized) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Final Fantasy VIII Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Poison Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2